The ongoing proliferation of wireless smart phones or other mobile devices has provided both public and private users with an unprecedented variety of functions that have extended the reach of dozens of voice and data applications to the palm of the hand. Many of these capabilities, provided by downloadable software applications, enable users of mobile devices with a wide range of specialized functions. Just as in the case of a desktop computer, mobile devices now support a large number of concurrent processes that can be installed to run in the background or on an as-needed basis. The choice of what and when is up to the user.
One useful feature of mobile devices in a business environment is taking office calls while traveling. While many private branch exchange (PBX) systems offer conference scheduling and participation, what is needed is an effective and novel solution that allows mobile users to quickly set up or participate in conferences.